


Bedside Chat

by Pax_Kerbalica



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M, Gay Characters, Johanssen's Middle Name is Kepler, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Take My Headcanon From My Cold Dead Hands, Watney Has A Scarf, Watney's Having a Bad Time, Watney's Middle Name is Seraph, Watssen, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax_Kerbalica/pseuds/Pax_Kerbalica
Summary: Watney's still adjusting to life on the Hermes. Johanssen has a few things to talk over with him.
Relationships: Beth Johanssen/Mark Watney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Bedside Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daniellemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellemydear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together We're Both Alone (But I Don't Mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321057) by [daniellemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellemydear/pseuds/daniellemydear). 



Watney woke up wondering where the fuck he was. Then he remembered that it wasn’t Mars, and nearly went back to sleep.

Truth be told, at least half of his body felt like shit. When you go starving for a year and a half and then break a few ribs, you don’t exactly look like the picture of perfect health. But even after only a few days, there were some improvements. 

For example, actually fucking showering. Having no soap on Mars was one of those things that didn’t seem like an issue at first and quickly became uncomfortable as fuck. The sheer relief he had when showering yesterday was  _ amazing. _ Oh yeah, there was also an IV drip and non-potato based food. Actual food that didn’t taste like shitty potatoes.

Wanting to do something that wasn’t just lying around on a bed, Watney raised his arms up. All in all, they weren’t too bad. Of course they were sore and weak, but compared to the multiple bruises cutting across his chest from the broken ribs, they weren’t  _ too  _ bad. Pushing off of the standard NASA bed, practically heaven compared to a couple of blankets on the floor of Rover 2, he slowly raised his battered torso up into the air. After a solid ten seconds of pushing, he finally came to a rest leaning on the wall behind his bed with his back.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he mumbled with a reluctant smile, already tired for the day.

Upright, Watney finally took a look around the room, and quickly realized that it wasn’t his room. It had his stuff at least, as he did see his Cubs poster taped to the wall on the right and his Chicago hoodie on the desk to the left. He also noticed a sorry excuse of a bed on the floor, not really more than a few layers of blankets and a pillow. With his personal deduction skills, he could easily tell that this was Beck’s room. It was all visible in how the blankets were left out on the floor, the personal items on the desk to the left, and the fact that Beck’s computer, with his proud loopy cursive name on front, was sitting right on said desk.

Mark realized that he had no idea about anything that was going on whatsoever. He was on the Hermes, in Beck’s room, but beyond that he had no idea what was going on. For all he knew, the reactor could have been melting down right then and there, and they were all going to-

No, Watney thought. He was fine. He was safe. 

And thankfully, he finally heard someone open the door. The botanist couldn’t help but grin at the thought of someone talking with him. As the door opened, he watched as a familiar figure in an oversized hoodie walked in with a bowl in her left hand.

“Good morning sunshine!” he exclaimed.

“More like good night, but sure,” Johanssen replied. “Someone’s sense of time seems to be a little screwed.”

“Mars fucked over everything,” Watney retorted.

“Can’t have fucked up your vocabulary if you’re still swearing.”

In response, Watney mustered up a hearty chuckle, and took a quick look at her.

It had been a really long time since he had seen anyone and his few memories from the other day were so blurry that he could barely remember a thing. The oversized hoodie was the obvious first sight, given how much she wore it across all of NASA and the Ares 3 mission. Watney also knew that under the hoodie she was still ridiculously thin. But of course, Watney took a nice look at Johanssen’s firm perky pair of… 

… eyes. Although in all seriousness, they were pretty fucking amazing. Despite how chill she was normally, her pupils were always firm with their mahogany tinted gaze.

“Watney? You alright? You kind of look like you’re spacing out.”

“Sorry Johanssen,” Watney replied smoothly. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve seen you, or any person for that matter. ”

In response, she snorted. “Well, I’ve got something even better for you,” she said as she placed the bowl in her hand on Watney’s bed with a grin. “NASA standard meatloaf.”

“For all that was intended to be a fucking joke, that’s also pretty good. You have  _ no idea _ how shitty it was to eat potatoes for months.” He took a quick look at the brown cube, and his mouth watered immediately. As he quickly reached for one of the two forks in the bowl, Johanssen also swooped in to grab the other.

“Did you really think that Beck would let you eat a whole ration by yourself?” Johanssen inquired.

“Well it would have been pretty nice.”

“Sorry Watney,” the sysop replied. “Doctor’s orders. I’ll be eating this with you.”

“It seems like  _ someone _ was eager for a dinner date,” the botanist said jokingly. In response, Johanssen quickly went a bright shade of crimson, before immediately getting back on track and sitting at the other end of the bed, and thankfully not on either of his feet.

“Weren’t you eager to eat something?” Johanssen replied while she deftly used her fork to cut the meatloaf in half.

“Oh fuck, right,” Watney said as he grabbed his fork and dug in.

Yes, he could have wolfed it down in one gulp. But he decided to actually take the time to savor it, and to not immediately throw it up. Beck probably would have given him a stiff ten minute lecture about self care if he did eat it all at once, with the commander staring him down in the background. So he just cut off thin slices with the side of his fork, and carefully brought the scraps into his mouth.

Immediately, Watney fucking loved the taste. It was like breathing fresh air after being stuck in hell, and said hell consisted entirely of potatoes. He actually had to hold himself back from moaning. As he carefully cut his slices, Johanssen nimbly worked through her half as Watney watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Normally, Mark would have at least made an attempt to be a smartass, but he was far too busy to do so. Johanssen probably didn’t start anything due to her normal shy tendencies.

It didn’t take long for the two astronauts to finish their meal, and Johanssen picked the now empty bowl up and turned to place it on Beck’s desk. Johanssen then turned back towards Watney, with a reluctant grin on her face.

“Thanks,” she quietly mumbled.

“What for?” Beth quickly looked at Watney while pulling on her hoodie.

“My hoodie. It’s my favorite, and I didn’t really expect you to bring it back.”

Mark quickly put up a smirk. “Of course Johanssen, I was just wearing it on Sol 549. It was pretty fucking practical on Mars.”

“What for?”

“It was one of the few things I could  _ actually wear _ ,” Watney energetically responded. “By Sol 200, I could barely wear my own clothes without them falling off. So I was basically wearing the commander’s clothes and your hoodie.”

Beth stifled a giggle. “You wore the commander’s underwear?”

“No. Johanssen, just no.” To add to the effect, Watney gestured with his right hand.

“Well anyways, thanks. I also have something for you.” She then reached into the pile of blankets on the floor.

“Oh, wow! I always a standard NASA issue… wait. Oh, fuck, is that… ”

“Yes Watney, it’s your scarf,” she replied, quickly pulling out the piece of silver fabric and placing it in Watney’s hands. 

“What was it doing in that mess?”

“It was my idea,” she said with a smirk. “I wanted to surprise you with it, but keep it close to you. I dropped it off while you were sleeping.”

On that note, Mark stopped to quickly brush his right hand over the scarf, taking in the smooth, cool texture with a broad grin. It was amazing and a miracle he could touch it again and in all honesty he should have been alone on Mars and dying with no one-

No. Not there.

“Thanks,” Watney replied.

“Now look who’s emotional over a piece of clothing now?” Johannsen smugly replied.

“Fuck off,” Watney replied, without any anger. “This thing’s important to me.”

“How?”

“My mom knitted it for me when I was a kid. She pulled out, like, a million colors for me and let me choose. I wanted silver because I thought it looked cool. Even figured out how to sew just so I could fix it myself.” Watney carefully ran his hand over the parts he knew he fixed, but still looked amazing. “And that’s why I brought a sewing kit along in my personal items.”

“Huh,” Johanssen replied. “I guess we still know two things.”

“What do you mean?” Johanssen quickly turned toward him with a broad smile.

“You’re both a momma’s boy  _ and  _ edgy.”

Watney nearly got up to try and tackle Johanssen, and then immediately regretted it when his ribs screamed. So he sat back down like a decent human being, switching gears to the diplomatic approach.

“You say that like those are bad things. My mom taught me my  _ amazing _ sense of humor and how to cook like a pro, and the rest of the crew starts fires in the kitchen. I’m also not edgy.”

“Ok,  _ Seraph _ .”

“Bold of you to make that claim,  _ Kepler _ .”

With that, both astronauts started laughing uncontrollably. Johanssen laughed with her high pitched giggles while Watney had a more regular tone, all the while ignoring his ribs aching.

When the pair finally calmed down, Watney quickly reignited the conversation.

“Also, why the fuck are you so thin?”

“Why are you asking?” Johanssen responded, just a little confused.

“I’ve been on Mars, and I know how much of a bitch food can be,” the self-proclaimed king of Mars responded. “And here you’ve been, never eating a full fucking ration!”

“I just don’t have that much of an appetite,” Johanssen responded with a shrug.

“NASA’s meals aren’t even that big, I mean the meatloaf was barely bigger than my hand!”

“I work in mysterious ways,” Johanssen solemnly replied.

“Beck must be so fucking concerned about you.”

“He’s concerned about everyone, you know how he is.”

“Yeah, well he’s gotta be extra fucking concerned about you,” Watney responded, and quickly carried off into the best piece of gossip he’d heard since Earth.

“Speaking of Beck, I’m happy you started dating him,” he said with a proud grin.

“I- _ What _ ?” Johanssen exclaimed. “I’m not dating Beck, why would you even think that?”

“Deflect all you want silly woman, Martinez told me everything.”

“What do you-”

“He told me everything as he was walking me back here from the shower last night,” Mark proudly replied. “Not only did he say he had the video of you helmet kissing our fine doctor, but he also said you two sleep in the same room  _ under Commander Lewis’ order _ . Everything since I got on the Hermes may be really fucking blurry, but I wasn’t going to forget that!” Johanssen, preparing her reply, took a deep breath and blinked.

“First of all, your shower was earlier today-”

“Well, like I said, my sense of time’s been pretty shit.”

“Second, that was just a friendly kiss. I wanted to wish him luck on the EVA.”

“Yeah, sure,” Watney drew out in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

“Also,” Beth quickly stopped to consider what she would say next. “Beck’s not interested in me.”

“Do you really think I believe that? I’ve seen how he eyes you up. I know he wants to date you.”

Johanssen reluctantly continued.

“He… just isn’t into me. Believe me.” Watney rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit, you’re just hiding your relationship. Really badly.”

“Well then,” Johanssen sarcastically replied. “Help me keep hiding it more.” She got up and reached for an odd scrap of paper on Beck’s desk. “Beck had a message he wanted to pass on to you. He wrote it on paper because he didn’t want anyone seeing it.”

“Wait, we had paper?” Watney inquired.

“Beck brought it up as a personal item, and spent a solid 15 minutes sitting there thinking about what to write,” Johanssen replied while handing it to him. She also quickly sat back down. “Why don’t you read it?”

Reluctantly, Watney reached for the piece of paper. Turning it over, he quickly went wide eyed.

_ Watney, I appreciate what you wrote in your letter. Giving someone the courage to do what they want to is a pretty damn Watney thing to do. However, I have a confession to make. _

_ I am gay. _

_ I don’t really tell anyone about this, so I’m writing this down to make sure no one sees it. The only ones on the ship who know are Johanssen and the commander, well, and now you. _

_ Again, thanks for the sentiments, but I don’t have any romantic feelings for Johanssen. _

_ Go wild. _

  * _Beck_



“Holy  _ shit, _ ” Watney said out loud.

“So what does it say?”

“You knew Beck was gay?” Johanssen leaned back in surprise, nearly falling over.

“Beck told you about that?”

“Yep,” Watney claimed. “He also said you and the commander knew.”

Johanssen nervously laughed, eying away carefully. “Don’t worry, nothing awkward happened. I knew due to other reasons, and he told the commander when the bunk issue happened. You know how media shy he is.”

“Wait, what the fuck happened to the bunks?”

“Coolant issue,” Johanssen replied. “Both your bunk and Matinez’ bunks overheated. So Martinez was in Beck’s room, and Beck was in my room.”

“And you slept with him platonically?”

Johanssen shrugged again. “Pretty much. We’ve been close for a pretty long time.”

Watney, in response to this huge reveal, took his right hand and grabbed his face, slowly dragging his hand down.

“I’m a fucking moron,” he asserted.

“What you did can’t have been  _ that  _ bad,” Johanssen retorted.

“It’s pretty damn stupid. Remember my Iris emails?”

“Of course.”

“Weeeeell,” Mark drew out, “I may or may not have told Beck to confess to you.”

Johanssen blankly stared at Watney in response.

“You were  _ that _ certain he was into me?”

“Yep. Like you said, you two are close.” Johanssen’s face quickly morphed into a display of curiosity and embarrassment, with her cheeks blushing light crimson.

“What exactly did you say to him?” Watney also backed off from the conversation a little bit, taking a moment to think about his response.

“I… told him to tell you how he feels, ‘cause I knew he’d regret it if he didn’t. I mean, look at me. I nearly died, like, a dozen times. There was  _ so much _ shit that I regretted not doing when I was on Earth. I was pretty much the king of regret.”

“Along with being the king of Mars?” Johanssen couldn’t help but smirk, and Watney followed her example.

“Yep, I was pretty much a double king,” he established proudly.

Johanssen chuckled, but quickly turned her attention away. An awkward silence ensued. Watney couldn’t help but notice Johanssen was acting odd.

“Johanssen, are you okay?” In response, she took a deep breath in, and out.

“I have a crush,” she quietly said, and Watney perked up.

“Oh? So some lucky man has wooed the Queen of Nerds?” he replied.

“Yep. He’s charming in his own nerdy way, and I  _ really  _ regret not telling him earlier.” Johanssen also grinned. “He’s really smart and actually has a really nice sense of humor. I’ve also known him for years, and we’re pretty close as friends already.”

“He’s older than you, right?” Watney gently chuckled in response. “I’ve seen you checking out guys on Earth, and I know you’re into older men.” Johanssen blushed again.

“Yep,” she quickly replied. “Although I have no idea how to confess to him.”

Watney took a second to think, and then flashed a devious grin.

“The moment you see this guy, kiss him. On the lips.” Johanssen nearly fell over when he said that.

“What? What if I just scare him away?”

“Hey,” Mark asserted, looking Johanssen in the eyes. “You and this guy are good friends, right?” Johanssen looked back, with her mahogany colored eyes staring straight at him.

“Yes,” she near instantly responded.

“Then there’s no point in fucking around. Kiss him to skip all the flirting, and then ask him if he likes you too.” Watney then put his right hand on Johanssen’s left shoulder. “It’ll be a hell of a fucking confession. Anyways, you’re a badass astronaut. Act like it.”

Johanssen bit her lip, and then stopped, solidifying her expression. 

“Okay. I’ll do it.” 

Watney then realized there was a bit of an issue, since Johanssen’s crush was on Earth, and the conversation just built up to Johanssen kissing her crush.

“So, is there anything else-” That was all Mark got out before Johanssen put her right hand on his left shoulder. She also leaned her face in right in front of his. She then pushed her lips forwards onto his.

She was kissing him.

She was actually fucking kissing him. On. The. Lips.

Watney nearly leaned back in surprise, and then realized that would be really fucking rude. But it had been  _ years  _ since he’d kissed someone, before he was even an astronaut. After being completely alone on Mars?

Yeah, he wasn’t fucking ready for a kiss. 

Still he vaguely remembered, of course. He did his best to feel his lips, and  _ dear God  _ they felt amazing. He honestly wasn’t sure how much was from the touch starvation from Mars and how much was from Beth’s passion. But holy fuck, she was passionate. He had seen her eyes and how she practically stared right into everyone’s souls, but even that was barely anything compared to this. It was like watching hydrazine burn compared to actually being in a hydrazine explosion.

Johanssen’s kiss was  _ way fucking better  _ than a hydrazine explosion.

He really had no idea how long her kiss lasted, his already completely off kilter sense of time combined with the practically orgasmic feeling of kissing Beth had completely fucked him in the head. But still, Beth slowly pulled her head back, still holding on to Mark’s shoulder. She eventually reached her position from before the kiss, and smiled sheepishly.

“Holy shit. That was pretty amazing.”

Immediately, the gears began to turn in his head.

Johanssen liked him. Johanssen liked  _ him. _ Holy fuck, how the hell was he supossed to date someone? He was still recovering from Mars, and even before Mars, he wasn’t good at dating. All he’d do was hold her back, ruin her, make her life hell-

It barely took any time for him to realize Johanssen was hugging him tightly around the waist. It took him a moment to realize that she sounded really fucking regretful.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck. Sorry, I didn’t think this through at all, I just knew I liked you and thought the best person to ask on how to confess would be  _ you _ , and-”

“Johanssen. Beth. That wasn’t your fault.” Watney had to draw a very fine line between being serious and driving her away.

“But I-”

“Look, if I knew you wanted to confess to me, I would have said the exact same thing.” Watney quickly made his voice softer, and decided to add a joke. “Not your fault Mars made a move before you could.” 

Johanssen took a moment to process what he said, and then choked out a sob and a laugh simultaneously.

“Still. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Mark asserted. “I’ll be completely honest, that kiss was amazing. But completely up to standards for super nerd Beth Johanssen.”

“You thought I’d be a good kisser?”

“Yup. I know you’re pretty chill most of the time, but you can’t really hide the fire behind your eyes. Makes your kisses to die for.” Yet again, Johanssen blushed. She also quickly looked away, and then turned right back to Watney.

“Still, what happened? You just froze.” Watney took his sweet time getting a response together. “Don’t worry,” Johanssen continued. “I know you’ve seen some shit.”

So Mark took what felt like a minute getting his thoughts together. Once done, he quietly sighed.

“I nearly died on Mars. A lot. Sol 6, the airlock incident, and so much other fucking shit that I  _ really  _ don’t want to explain,” Watney couldn’t even keep his normal cheer up. “It was so fucking bad, and then the Iris mission failed. I thought I was 100% fucked. There was no other ship, and I was going to starve on fucking Mars alone. I didn’t want to die. I really didn’t. So I think I just began to assume that I was going to die.” Watney quickly made a painful grimace. “It actually made life a bit easier. Expecting that I was going to die and then being surprised that I didn’t was a whole lot better than expecting to live and then nearly dying. I still just think the worst is about to happen. That I should’ve died on Mars, the Hermes is about to explode, that I’m going to be a shitty boyfriend for you-”

And Mark  _ really  _ wasn’t ready for Beth to give him another kiss on the lips.

It was just a light peck on his lips, but it was still more than enough for him to stop. So both of them sat there, staring at each other with bright red cheeks.

“Mark, thanks for just saying that.” Johanssen took her turn to reply. “I know you don’t like worrying other people, so that was a pretty big step forwards. But I just want to know, will you let me help you?” Watney took a moment to think.

“I dunno. I have no fucking idea how deep in this shit I am, and I really don’t want to weigh you down-”

“ _ Mark. _ ”

With that, he couldn’t help but stare at Johanssen.

He immediately looked her in the eyes, and saw a new terrifying determination under them. He saw the care that he remembered, and the dedication that she always had, but both of those were cranked up to eleven. It was the strongest look she had ever given, and was practically a nuclear bomb behind her pupils.

Kind of made sense, Mark mused, given she was the reactor technician.

“Do you remember what we’ve done together? The games we’ve played and the things we’ve talked about.”

“Of course,” Mark quietly responded. “Persona 6, our Smash Bros duels, the Kerbal Space Program 2 save, talking about botany and JavaScript, I fucking loved all of it.”

“Don’t you think I loved all of it too?” Mark took a moment to respond.

“Of course.”

“Mark, I like hanging out with Beck, I like my siblings, I like the rest of the crew,” she listed. “But I really like hanging out with you. I like being a nerd with you, talking about science with you, and just joking around with you.”

“I do too.”

“Then you know I’d help you through this as much as I can, right?”

Watney had to take a moment to think. This was one of those things which made perfect sense on paper, but just wouldn’t stick in his mind. He really didn’t want her or anyone to see how damn messed up he was-

_ “Fuck. No. No, no no!” A figure in a space suit looked out over a dead patch of potato plants, frozen to a crisp. Red dust coated everything, and it was truly lifeless in that open tent-like space. _

_ “Is anyone there?” the astronaut whimpered. _

_ “Mom? Dad?” he cried, kneeling into the red lifeless dirt. _

_ “Commander? Anyone! PLEASE SOMEONE, HELP!” The figure knelt there, pounding his fists next to the broken airlock screaming for someone to help. He hoped someone would come. _

_ But nobody came. _

…

God, he really did want someone to help.

He was tired of being on his own. He was tired of wanting someone only for no one to be there. And to give up now, when there was someone right there?

That’d be pretty stupid of him.

“Alright. Can you let me talk for a bit?” Johanssen nodded.

“I like you Johanssen too. You’re an amazing nerd, and whenever I’m with you, I just say whatever I want, and you’re always amazing. You’re passionate when we talk about engineering or anything, we’re nerds together, and you’re even caring when I need you to be.” Johanssen blushed for the nth time. “So yeah, I think I like you too. Have you at least decided what dating you entails?”

“Pretty much what we normally do. Playing games, talking about science, and joking around. We can go on normal dates and kiss if you want to as well. I’ll also help you get over this Mars shit.”

“You sure?”

Beth nodded. Mark grinned.

“Sounds amazing.” He then quietly yawned. “Although, what fucking time is it?”

“It was around 8 p.m. ship time when I came over, and every time somewhere back on Earth.” Watney laughed in response.

“Don’t sysops give people shit about time zone support?” Watney replied.

“We do, but working in space means we set one time zone and roll with it,” Johanssen retorted.

“And Mars?”

“Fuck Mars. I thought you of all people would know that.”

And so Watney went cackling off like a madman for a solid minute.

“Still, I’m pretty tired from today. Probably just from getting a girlfriend.” Beth, once again, blushed. “How many times are you going to do that?”

“Have  _ your  _ crush say they like you and see how you feel,” she replied.

“Anyways, do you want to sleep with me?”

Beth looked at Mark, concerned about the implications.

“Wait, do you want to have-”

“No!” Mark exclaimed once he realized said implications. “I’m too tired, and if I can’t even stand, I certainly can’t fuck you,” he replied with a chuckle. “Just sleep in the bed next to me. Like you’d do with Beck.” Johanssen thought about it for a minute, and then accepted.

She then took off her hoodie, exposing her long sleeved grey shirt.

“This isn’t normally what I’d sleep, but I’ll be fine in it. How tired are you?” A strong yawn from Mark answered that question. “Alright, we can sleep now.”

“You sleeping before midnight? The fuck did you do to Johanssen?”

“Heh, well snuggling with my tired boyfriend seems pretty important,” she said as she stood up to close the door and turn off the light. She then quickly got into the bed to the left of Mark, under the blankets. Leaning on her right side, she faced Mark directly, and Mark couldn’t help but stare back.

“Hey Beth?” Mark quietly spoke.

“Yes?”

“Won’t Beck see us in here together?” Beth snorted.

“Don’t care. I’ll talk with him if he does, and even if everyone else figures it out, I still won’t care.”

“Alright,” Mark replied as leaned over to kiss Beth again.

Again, he felt a familiar tingle grace his lips. He took the time to savor her touch, pulling her closer by wrapping both his arms around her back. In return, Beth did the same. He bit back a moan, and suspected that Beth was also doing the same thing.

This was his friend. One who he loved to joke with, loved to talk about science with, and was going to talk his feelings out with. She was- Wait, she wasn’t his friend.

She was his fucking girlfriend.

Pretty fucking nice, Mark mused, as he drifted off into sleep with Beth in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, I finally wrote something about my OTP!
> 
> Although seriously, if you've read this and liked it, take both my blessing and my curse, and go read Together We're Both Alone (But I Don't Mind). It's absolutely amazing, and what makes me ship these two nerds in the first place. Just keep in mind it isn't finished yet.
> 
> Of course I'll write more about these two later, and probably write more about Watney's scarf as well.
> 
> BTW, Johanssen and Watney's middle names are both my headcanon names, and I've elaborated on them in my own story, Kepler. If you don't have time for that, just read the tags.


End file.
